zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nanopower/Nano's Blog: Stealth and Shelter
Hello, I am a new user called NanoPower512, preferably referred to as Nano, and I'm planning on making a series of blogs on this wiki about, you guessed it, Zombies! Mainly tactics and survival techniques, and best places to be when the apocalypse takes first strike! This first one is about both keeping hidden while on the move or hiding, and where is in my opinion, the best shelter that's actually obtainable for the average person. Stealth There is, in my own opinion, only 2 main stealth options to talk about: On the move, and for your shelter. This is because if your the type to never stay put, you'd have to avoid all those zombies or walkers to get going, if your the type who believes shelter is your safest option, you'll have to cover it up before people either raid it or leave it to be invaded by the vast quantity of undead lurking around and let's face it, if you stand out like a tall pink house in the middle of a short grey town, you'll be shot and raided or eaten alive within the first week of survival! So, let's begin the first category: Stealthy Scavenger If you are the scavenger of the short percentage of survivors then you need to hide yourself when your out and about searching for loot, however, this section is mainly about travel, not appearance. We all have our own opinions so we can't agree on the SAFEST way of travel, but traveling by rooftops is definitely less occupied by walking bags of flesh, than the ground level. It is quite easy to get onto but I recommend you only use this tactic in large, populated areas if your dumb enough to go into them, as it will be easier to find a building to climb onto after jumping the last one. It's advantages include; less walkers, easy to obtain, you can enter and raid many places and climb back up and you are generally hidden from the walkers. It's disadvantages include; Possibly hard to climb up, not the best escape route, if you have any disability it's less likely you'll make it, falling off could be fatal and in populated areas, you'll fall into the hordes of undead just to be a human meal to go and they all would want a peice of this meal. If jumping from roof to roof isn't your agenda then consider a car, except you'll run out of fuel eventually and its not like no one is gonna hear your car starting up so what is the best solution? Well, there is none, simple as that, a car will keep you on the move and safe for merely one week or two. So unless you know how to hack into a random car and hope it has enough fuel to drive you to a new town to raid and start the process all over again, cars aren't the best solution. Stealthily Hiding Remember when you thought you could hide in your house and watch cartoon network or sky until the apocalypse ended... before the undead instead broke through your poorly locked door, bit your mummy on the arm and eaten you alive while the commercial break commenced? No? Oh yeah, because it hasn't happend little kid! If you believe you could just peacefully wait it out, you've got another thing coming! So, if hiding in a house is your strategy, think twice or you and your family will be roaming around your house like idiots, and no, not like the Simpsons finding the couch! Hiding a big house is too hard, so a smaller one would fit more nicely. As gross as it is, you have to smear blood over the windows, door and viewable areas from the inside, that way everyone will believe you were killed or raided and walkers will leave it alone, as long as it's walker blood as it blocks or overlays the human smell (In theory!) and if that's too hard, you can always semi-paint the walls kinda dark red, otherwise your screwed! Dirty looking houses or shelters are less likely to be chosen to be raided or thought to contain living people, so that can always be your back up plan or join the two up just in case Shelter Imagine a perfectly gigantic home with AC and solar powered TV's! Good, this is a place you should AVOID! You'll be raided before you can have a hot bath and let's not forget places like these are so noticeable that a Zombie doesn't even have to know exactly WHERE that relaxing sound is coming from before tearing you limb from limb! There are two types of safe shelters; Short-term and Long-term, Short term is a fancy place all clean and happy and Long term is a place obtainable, stuffed with food and near a water source, and can be boarded and hidden greatly, duh! Tempting Places you shouldn't go near are; Mall's, Towns unless they are mainly desolate concerning undead wise and a relatives or friends house, Trucks. Places you didn't know were helpful; Bars/Pubs (People don't usually hide here and it can be boarded up), Cabins in the woods (Not a movie reference, could be quite helpful) and above all, sewers (Don't believe me? Who would go into the sewer to become a walker anyway? Very desolate in real life and, the sounds walkers make will be easy to hear and therefore easy to shoot) The End Well, that's all I have time for today, please give any criticism or positive feedback, I don't mid, see you next time and by the way, should I continue making these? Is my information pointless and carelessly given? Category:Blog posts